


My Name is...

by Wocalich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Marriage Proposal, Other, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: Prompt by infinite snow posted by wting-prompt-s on tumblr: You are a nobody with a dead-end job and no remarkable achievements in life, so imagine your surprise when an omnipotent and extraordinary cosmic being comes down to Earth and proudly announces to the planet that after watching from afar for some time, the being is filled with the most fervent and gripping desire to marry you.





	My Name is...

The thing about marriage proposals is that they only make one happy when the feeling is requited.

And they’re downright frightening when one doesn’t feel they can refuse.

So that’s how it was for the woman when an extraterrestial being asked for her hand in marriage, publicly, after neutralizing all the weapons that had gone after it, publicly.

She stared at the being, horrified.

What even was it?

It did have a humanoid shape but the shape betrayed neither sex nor personality.

It vibrated instead of speaking, the vibrations somehow making sense in the minds of those who heard it.

And they heard it, all right.

People stopped screaming about their doom, stupified.

Because, what else were they supposed to do?

This wasn’t how alien invasions went in the movies.

Aliens didn’t just come, on their own, and pick an ordinary citizen for marriage.

All eyes were on her.

“What will she do?”

“She better not refuse, our lives depend on this.”

“Mum, what’s going on?”

The mum shushed their child.

She knew what she was expected to say.

And she knew how she should reply.

So she said,

“No.”

_No?_

The being vibrated.

“No.”

She confirmed.

“I don’t know you. I don’t know your name. I don’t even know what you are.

So, no.”

The being vibrated thoughtfully and she closed her eyes, waiting for death or worse, knowing she had no way out.

Then,

_You’re right_ , vibrated the being.

Her eyes snapped to where she supposed its face was.

_We need to get acquainted before you can decide._

_My name is…_

 


End file.
